<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confidential Soulmate by TheSilverSpy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674009">Confidential Soulmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverSpy/pseuds/TheSilverSpy'>TheSilverSpy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverSpy/pseuds/TheSilverSpy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where your soulmates first words are tattooed onto your skin, but only 1 of the 2 gets to know.<br/>In the same world where being and angel or demon with this mark is looked down upon, so what happens when an angel has a soulmate mark for one fallen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confidential Soulmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a world where your soulmates first words are tattooed onto your skin, but only 1 of the 2 gets the tattoo. In the same world where being an angel or demon with this mark is rare and looked down upon, so what happens when an angel has a soulmate mark for a demon?</p><p>Aziraphale was one of the few angelic beings to have been created with a soulmate mark. But since it was looked down upon and seen as a distraction he's never taken the time to really look at it or to think about his mark. Thankfully his mark was on his upper arm where it was relatively easy to cover it with some fabric, so barely anyone in heaven or hell even knew he had a mark in the first place, even he forgot about it himself at times. So this means he hasn't memorized what his soulmates first words to him are going to be. In fact, If you asked him what they were he couldn't tell you unless he took a quick peek at them first. Despite soulmates being considered a distraction, Aziraphale wanted to just look at his soulmate mark all the time, he knew he really shouldn't, so he doesn't.</p><p>Aziraphale thought about his soulmate as he watched Adam and Eve in the distance with the flaming sword he'd gifted the pair. He thought it was awfully sweet they were each others soulmates and he couldnt help but wonder who his could possibly be. Aziraphale was interrupted out of his thoughts as he suddenly noticed a figure beside him appear. He barely saw out of the corner of his eye see the other transform from a blackened serpent into a golden eyed demon.</p><p>"Well that went down like a lead balloon," the other spoke. Aziraphale paused for a moment, thinking he could have sworn he's heard- or seen that strange expression before. "Sorry what was that?" He nervously chuckled out.</p><p>"I said, well that went down like a lead balloon," the redhead repeated to him. The angel stared at the other wondering why someone would say something so strange yet familiar. Aziraphale wouldnt like to admit it, considering he's talking with a demon at the moment, but hearing those words gave a strange sense of comfort, but he couldnt exactly pin point why. </p><p>Aziraphale didnt notice he was staring until the demon spoke up, "something funny? Why are you looking at me like that."</p><p>"Oh no-no of course not, anyways you were saying?" Aziraphale stammered out, trying to get back to the topic at hand. For the rest of their interaction Aziraphale couldnt help but shake the feeling something was up, it had bothered him the entire time, even when the first rain had begun when he sheltered the other. 

After the rain had subsided, Crawly and him had parted ways, the interaction still was bothering Aziraphale, specifically the first words he had said to him. Aziraphale unconsciously rolled up his sleeve whilst thinking about it to get a look at the words printed on his upper arm. When he read the words he immediately paled at the sight.</p><p>'Well that went down like a lead balloon' it read.</p><p>Oh no, no no no, this couldnt be right! Aziraphale panicked as he quickly pushed his sleeve back down to hide the words as if that were going to make them dissapear. It was already bad enough Aziraphale had a soulmate, but a demon! God must truly be trying to strike him down if she's doing this to him. Oh and what about that poor demon who he was bound to, Hell would most definently smite him if it were found out he not only fraternized with an angel, but who also happened to be his soulmate!

 Aziraphale tried to calm himself down as he tried to assure himself that it was unlikely that the two would meet again, this time was just a fluke, that all it was. What are the chances they would ever meet again after all. He wouldnt have to worry about Heaven throwing him in a pit of hell fire, nor the demon into a pool of holy water. Everything will be just fine if they don't meet again...</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Despite Aziraphale trying to convince himself time after time again after the two had met that they wouldn't again, he eventually grew weary of this and gave up. The two had met eachother with no fail, whether intentionally or not throughout many years; it was hard to continue the denial cause after all it made it seem like it was just ineffable at this point that their paths would cross one another's. </p><p>Aziraphale did see why they would be a good match after all, Crowley was nice and sweet no matter how many times the demon had denied it, and it continued to stay true. It actually pleased the angel quite a bit after they had made their arrangement, he did oh so enjoy Crowley's company and all of the times they dined out together. Aziraphale liked having Crowley around as he always admired how quickly Crowley changed his styles and interests; always keeping him on his toes, not knowing what he'll do next. What Aziraphale wouldn't admit though, is that he did have more than platonic feelings for his friend, he had convinced himself that platonic soulmates were a thing, and that's just what he and Crowley were, nothing more.</p><p>No matter how many times Aziraphale said there were no feelings his heart would always skip a beat whenever the serpent had called him angel or kindly did him favours throughout the years. His feelings only worsened after Crowley had saved him from nearly getting guillotined in the 1700s; having your hereditary enemy who's also your soulmate save you brings up many conflicting feelings. Especially if you go out for crepes afterwards. But as always Aziraphale passed it off as a thing friends would do, exactly what platonic soulmates do of course.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Here a little demonic miracle of my own," Crowley proudly spoke as he held out the bag of books he'd rescued from the missile attack. "Lift home." The demon continued as he begun to saunter his way to his Bently.</p><p>As Aziraphale accepted the books from Crowley after he's rescued him from the Nazis, he just absolutely couldnt deny how his heart was beating right out of his chest, and how his face had heated into a bright brilliant hue. The angel now being thankful for the night always having such awful lighting. It was in this moment Aziraphale knew he could no longer deny that his feelings were way more than platonic, it was just too much for him to even try to lie to himself any longer. Looking down at the books Crowley saved for him, he couldnt help but break out in a giddy smile as he followed the other to the Bently.</p><p>On the entire ride to the bookshop Aziraphale couldnt help but be conflicted as he thought of the implications of him realizing such.... feelings for a demon. Well of course it was ineffable, he had the mark after all, but if just felt different when he'd finally accepted it. But he couldnt possibly tell Crowley, how would he feel about it? It's already dangerous enough that they fraternize as often as they do, and not to mention Crowley's request for holy water as resort for if they were ever found out... </p><p>Aziraphale decided that it just wasn't worth it to tell Crowley, he couldnt firther risk what they already have. Crowley would freak out at him most likely, and wouldn't ever talk to him again, it just wasn't worth it. What Crowley doesn't know wont hurt him was Aziraphale's finale decision, no matter how hard this was going to be...</p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"You go too fast for me, Crowley," The pained words left Aziraphale. He'd finally caved and gave Crowley the holy water, but be feared how the demon would use it. Aziraphale was always endeared by how Crowley would jump from one thing to the next, and how he was ever changing... but this was nearly too much for him. Crowley always leaves things behind, and Aziraphale would be devastated if he was just another thing for Crowley to just abandon.</p><p>Crowley had looked at his angel in shocked silence as Aziraphale continued, "I hope sometime in the future we could have a nice picnic together," he said, with tears nearly welling in his eyes with the thought that this may be one of the last times he may see his dear friend. After Aziraphale had opened the car door, he'd made the quick decision that this may as well be a better time than any to finally let Crowley know what he's deserved to know all these millennia. </p><p>"We're soulmates you know, and I dont know what I'd do if you left me behind with that," Aziraphale spoke out softly before he quickly left the car walking into the rain, unable to see how Crowley was responding to the news. Aziraphale really did hate leaving Crowley like that with such big news, but he didn't know if Crowley would do something irrational with having knowledge like that, and Aziraphale just couldn't stay around to find out the hard way.</p><p>Aziraphale didnt get far from Crowley's Bently before he heard the opening and slamming of a car door. As the angel turned around he saw Crowley walking towards him huffing in anger, "What in the hell was that Angel!? You cant just tell me something like that and leave! You knew the whole time and didnt say anything? You really are a bastard arent you!" Crowley shouted at him.</p><p>"I-I didn't say anything because-because we're on opposite sides!" Aziraphale stumbled out, completely astounded that Crowley came after him.</p><p>"Why do the sides matter! If you're my soulmate I want to know! Why'd you keep this from me angel?" Crowley spoke out with his voice cracking, now standing right in Aziraphale's personal space, his face displaying an unexplainable hurt. His expression looked so helpless and disappointed even when he was trying his hardest to be mad at Aziraphale.</p><p> "Why didnt you tell me..." Crowley nearly whispered. With how upset he looked and the nearly pathetic tone of voice, Aziraphale could've cried right then and there, knowing he was the reason Crowley was in such an awful state. It was so selfish of him to keep this from Crowley, the worst mistake he's ever made Aziraphale now realizes, he had no reason to have done such a horrible thing.</p><p>"I... I was worried something bad would happen.. or, or that you wouldnt want to associate yourself with me anymore," Aziraphale's eyes now brimming with tears now really clearly seeing at how awful he's been to Crowley.</p><p>Before he knew it Crowley wrapped both of his arms around the angel, Aziraphale for a moment realized how soaked they were from the rain when Crowley was hugging him but the thought immediately withered away when Crowley spoke again, "you're such a bastard, I want to be mad at you, upset with you, anything just to make you feel bad, but, I can't," Crowley managed to choke out with his head buried in the nook of Aziraphale's neck, feeling the angel reciprocate the hug when his warm arms wrapped around him. " You should've told me before angel, you could've told me, we could have been on our side this entire time."</p><p>"My dear boy... I'm so sorry, I truly am, could you ever forgive me. Please, let's start over, this time we could be on our side, with no secrets," Aziraphale hugged the demon tighter, scared if he lets go he'll never have his forgiveness.</p><p>Aziraphale felt the vibrations from when Crowley chuckled in him, "what do you take me for, yes angel yes I forgive you, I'm just begging you dont just try to leave me like that again." Crowley's voice still weak and muffled, obviously from trying his best not to cry in front of his angel.</p><p>After what seemed to be forever of hugging eachother in comfortable silence in the rain, Crowley eventually pulled back from the hug, but keeping the short distance between the two. Aziraphale hesitantly placed his hand on the other's face and placed a soft kiss to Crowley's forehead, feeling the demon lean in to his touches. </p><p>"We're on our side now, and there's nothing that going to change that," Aziraphale quietly spoke breaking the silence, still holding the demon's face in his hand. Crowley removed his shades to look at him with his serpent like eyes, looking at Aziraphale for any sign that he was lying, searching for anything that told him Aziraphale was deceiving him. 

When he found no semblance he slowly leaned in for a kiss, Aziraphale quickly caught on and ever so gently  connected their lips together tenderly. The kiss was brief but it felt amazing after having denied them both this type of contact for nearly 6000 years. After they parted the pair looked at eachother knowing despite them being on opposite sides, they would always know what side they truly belonged too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>